


Respite

by wordscarvedbywolves



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Grogu is sleepy, Papa Din, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordscarvedbywolves/pseuds/wordscarvedbywolves
Summary: There was a level of peace - a degree of respite in the chaos - in seeing the child’s blinks become longer and longer until his eyes closed completely and did not open again.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBones/gifts).



> So I literally just wrote this because I needed something soft after the season 2 finale and, while I am super rusty writing fanfic, my wonderful friend, YourBones, encouraged me to post it so enjoy! There’s no specific timing for this - just sometime during their travels! 
> 
> I originally wrote it without using Grogu’s name, so I use “the child” A LOT. Whoops.

The stars ahead were beginning to blur together against the dark void. 

Din sighed, adjusting the setting on the crest to switch to autopilot. He turned in his seat to glance back at Grogu. Slumped upon his own diminutive weight, Grogu cooed, tilting his head and offering Din a slow blink.

“What do you say, kid? Good time to get some sleep?” He asked, standing. 

Grogu responded with a yawn, stretching his arms up towards Din. He couldn’t help but smile and give a little chuff in acknowledgement to the foundling. He lifted him gently and popped him on his shoulder before heading down to the main part of the ship. 

The child settled against the side of his helmet and gave another, smaller yawn.

Din descended the ladder, forgoing his habit of dropping from the last couple rungs. Once he opened the bunk door, he eased Grogu off his shoulder and into the make-shift hammock above the bed, crawling into the space a moment later.

The door closed with the slightest hiss and Din lowered the lights, leaning on the back wall and letting his eyes adjust to the shallow darkness. He glanced up at the hammock and saw Grogu twisting around to look at him over the fabric. The little one could barely hold his head above it, pressing his chin into the forgiving edge. He stared at Din until another yawn took over and Din sighed, lifting himself to sit up closer to the hammock. 

He slowly rocked the pouch of fabric, watching Grogu droop back. There was a level of peace - a degree of respite in the chaos - in seeing the child’s blinks become longer and longer until his eyes closed completely and did not open again. 

Din continued his ministrations for a few extra minutes. Once he was sure the child had drifted off, evident in the soft snores leaking from his lips, Din shifted away and laid down himself. He cataloged the sounds of the ship before falling into a dreamless sleep. 

Above him, Grogu woke some time later, whimpering from his own dreams. He curled forwards and shifted himself to steal a look at Din. Below, his guardian slept undisturbed. Grogu gripped the edge of the hammock and rolled out of the fabric, dangling above Din. He chirped and swung out as best he could, dropping into a heap of his own robe on Din’s stomach. 

Din shot up out of sleep, scooping the child up to his chest and pulling his weapon from its holster in one smooth motion. He aimed for the blank door of the bunk and listened, going through his catalog. 

Nothing was out of the ordinary except for the cooing underneath his chin. He turned his head down, leaning away from Grogu in order to look at him properly, but the little one just tipped forward into his chest and sighed against his armor. 

Din reholstered his gun as the child’s snores picked up again. His mouth quirked up and he edged his helmet up just an inch to tuck Grogu under his chin without the metal getting in the way. His hand remained resting on the child’s back, barely moving with his breathing. He reveled in the quiet - the respite.


End file.
